


Girls Like Girls (Like Boys Do): Part 1

by innocent_until_proven_geeky



Series: SWPOCWeek 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Trace Martez, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Ahsoka Tano, Pre-Slash, SW POC Week 2020, SWPOCWeek 2020, Star Wars POC Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_until_proven_geeky/pseuds/innocent_until_proven_geeky
Summary: Trace is smitten.  Their home is meager, one bedroom, a living room-kitchen hybrid, a refresher.  They spend most of their money on the mech bay and the laundromat.  And yet Ahsoka, who lived on the upper levels for most of her life, says nothing.  She collapses against the couch, which was brand new when their parents got it, but, well… like Trace and Rafa, it’s been through a lot.
Relationships: Trace Martez & Rafa Martez, Trace Martez/Ahsoka Tano
Series: SWPOCWeek 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967149
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Girls Like Girls (Like Boys Do): Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, folks! Thanks to Reasons, I... missed most of the first week of SWPOCWeek. So I'm trying to make up for it in the interim!
> 
> Week 1, Day 4, Prompt: Sexuality

Trace watches the Togrutan girl working on her speeder in the corner of the mech bay.

Ahsoka is smart. And strong. She beat up Pintu’s lackeys easily. It’s not a feat a whole lot of people accomplish on 1313, and even if they do, most of them are afraid of Pintu coming after them.

And Ahsoka just… isn’t. She’s brave.

And really pretty.

Trace blushes when Ahsoka turns around to look at her.

“I just realized something,” Ahsoka says, and her voice is… kinda sheepish, Trace thinks, which is totally unexpected considering everything else that’s happened so far today.

“What’s that?” Trace asks.

Ahsoka blushes and hides her face.

“Ahsoka, come on.” Trace slides down from her spot under the engine of her ship--the _Silver Angel_ , she thinks she’ll call it--and steps closer to Ahsoka. “What is it?”

“I don’t have a place to stay.”

And Trace--Trace gets that. “Where did you stay before you came here?”

Ahsoka still doesn’t meet her eyes when she says, “Here. There. You know.”

“The streets aren’t too friendly for a girl and her speeder,” Trace sympathizes. “You can stay with us. It’s no trouble.”

Ahsoka finally looks up. “I don’t think Rafa would like that very much.”

“I’ll just have you pay for that, too.” Trace grins. “We’re friends now, right? You save my life, I give you a place to stay. That’s friendship.”

Ahsoka smiles, and Trace could swear she sees her lekku twitch. “Sure. I really appreciate it, Trace.”

:::

Trace is smitten. Their home is meager, one bedroom, a living room-kitchen hybrid, a refresher. They spend most of their money on the mech bay and the laundromat. And yet Ahsoka, who lived on the upper levels for most of her life, says nothing. She collapses against the couch, which was brand new when their parents got it, but, well… like Trace and Rafa, it’s been through a lot.

“You can sleep in my bed,” Trace says without even thinking. “Uh, if you want,” she adds with a blush. “It’s more comfortable than the couch.”

“Anything is more comfortable than concrete ground,” Ahsoka mumbles, and then her mouth keeps moving with silent thoughts and Trace realizes she’s staring at Ahsoka’s lips.

She looks up at Ahsoka’s eyes instead, which are already closed. “At least take a shower. It’s relaxing.”

Ahsoka opens her eyes again. “I probably don’t smell all that great, either,” she teases, but stands up anyway, leaving her bag in the corner of the couch.

As Trace watches her leave, she realizes she knows this feeling, except she’s never gotten it for a girl before, and it scares her a little. Not because it’s bad, but because she’s seventeen, almost an adult, and she thought she had figured herself out by now.

(Rafa will come home tonight and listen as Trace explains all this, and cover up her laugh with a cough because she’s twenty-one and she still hasn’t figured anything out, and it’s just like her sister to think she knows everything. But, she supposes, it’s probably a family trait.)

So yeah. Trace is definitely smitten. Absolutely done for. And on top of that--bi? She thinks?

:::

Ahsoka doesn’t eat breakfast with them the next day. Togrutans are carnivorous and Trace and Rafa have had too many incidents involving undercooked meat to keep a lot of it around the apartment, so there’s not much she can have.

Actually, she leaves early enough that she writes them a note, so by the time Trace actually sees her again, she’s already in the mech bay working on that unfortunate speeder of hers.

Coveralls are a good look on Ahsoka, Trace thinks, and her face warms at the thought.

Ahsoka turns around. “Oh, hey, Trace,” she says. She takes her goggles off and gives Trace a smile.

“How long have you been here?” Trace asks.

Ahsoka glances at the chronometer in the corner. “An hour and a half?” she estimates. “Figured the sooner I got to work, the sooner I’d be out of you and Rafa’s hair.”

“I don’t want you out of my hair,” Trace blurts before she can stop herself.

Ahsoka actually smirks. The jerk. But her voice is sad when she says, “Not yet.”

It makes something under Trace’s skin itch, the way she says it, the way her shoulders obviously slump when she turns around and assumes Trace has done the same.

:::

They work in silence for a few hours, until Ahsoka’s stomach grumbles too loud for her to ignore and she catches Trace’s attention.

“Lunch date?” Ahsoka offers.

“A date?” Trace very nearly squeaks in response.

It’s Ahsoka’s turn to blush again. They seem to be trading off. “Well, I mean, I used to go on _dates_ with my brothers all the time. Not dates but _dates_ , you know?”

Trace nods, and her voice comes down to an ordinary pitch. “Rafa and I do the same thing. It’s tradition, since our parents--since we’re alone now.”

“Let’s do it,” Ahsoka said. “If I pay, does that count toward my debt to you?”

Trace laughs. “What if I pay because I like you?”

“I like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Star Wars POC Week! Learn more about this project from [@/milliusprime over on tumblr](https://milliusprime.tumblr.com/).


End file.
